Mario Kart: Double Klash!!
Mario Kart: Double Klash!! is a Mario Kart Game made by ML&ST Inc. Characters Default Mario & Luigi:Medium and Medium Peach & Daisy:Medium and Medium Yoshi and Birdo:Meduim and Meduim Bowser and Bowser Jr:Heavy and Medium Wario and Waluigi:Heavy and Medium Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong:Large and Meduim Goomba and Koopa Troopa:Light and Light Boo and Dry Bones:Meduim and Meduim Toad and Toadette:Light and Light Shy Guy and Wiggler:Medium and Large Piranha Plant and Podoboo:Meduim and Light Cheep Cheep and Blooper:Light and Light Unlockable Baby Mario and Baby Luigi:Light and Light:Beat 50CC Mushroom Cup Chain Chomp and Fire Chomp:Heavy and Light:Beat 50CC Shell Cup and Leaf Cup Pianta and Noki:Heavy and Meduim:Beat 50CC Flower Cup Buzzy Beetle and Spike Top:Beat Retro Class Pikachu and Raichu:Meduim and Large:Beat 50CC Lakitu and Spiny:Light and Light:Beat 100CC Shell Cup Baby Peach and Baby Daisy:Light and Light:Beat 100CC Mushroom Cup Hammer Bro and Boomarang Bro:Meduim and Meduim:Beat 100CC Flower Cup Dixie Kong and Funky Kong:Meduim and Heavy:Beat 100CC Banana Cup Luma and Star Bunny:Light and Light:Beat 100CC Star Cup Fire Bro and Ice Bro:Meduim and Meduim:Beat 100CC Leaf Cup ParaGoomba and Paratroopa:Light and Light:Beat 100CC Nitro Class Fly Guy and Flutter:Meduim and Heavy:Beat 100CC Retro Class Kirby and Meta Knight:Light and Light:Beat 100CC Cosmic Mario and Cosmic Luigi:Meduim and Meduim:Beat 150CC Mushroom Cup Boss Bass and Gooper Blooper:Large and Large:Beat 150CC Shell Cup Petey Piranha and Dino Piranha:Large and Large:Beat 150CC Flower Cup King K Rool and Kritter:Large and Large:Beat 150CC Banana Cup Rosalina and Polari:Large and Light:Beat 150CC Star Cup Larry Koopa and Kamek:Meduim and Meduim:Beat 150CC Leaf Cup Dry Bowser and Shadow Mario:Large and Meduim:Beat 150CC Nitro Class King Boo and Boolosus:Large and Large:Beat 150CC Retro Class Lemmy Koopa and Wendy O Koopa:Light and Medium:Beat Mirror Mushroom Cup Iggy Koopa and Ludwig Von Koopa:Medium and Medium:Beat Mirror Flower Cup Waddlewing and Cat Goomba:Light and Light:Beat Mirror Star Cup Morton and Roy:Large and Large:Beat Mirror Special Cup Swiper and Robot Butterfly:Medium and Light:Beat Mirror Swiper Cup Downloadable Characters (DLC) Spongebob Pack SpongeBob and Patrick:Medium and Medium Squidward and Sandy:Medium and Medium Mr Krabs and Pearl:Large and Large Plankton and Karen:Medium and Light Man Ray and Dirty Bubble:Heavy and Medium Fred (My Leg! Guy) and Tom (CHOCOLATE Guy):Medium and Medium Tracks Spongy Cup Bikini Bottom Barg N Mart Mermalair Rock Bottom Super Duper Spongy Cup Toy Barrel Boating School The Pineapple Tree dome Karts Red Fire (Mario and Luigi) Heart Coach (Peach and Daisy) Yoshi Car (Yoshi and Birdo) Koopa Clown Car (Bowser and Bowser Jr) Brute (Wario and Waluigi) (Wario Car) Barrel Jet (Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong) Shell Mobile (Goomba and Koopa Troopa) Boo Pipes (Boo and Dry Bones) Mushroom Mobile (Toad and Toadette) Wiggler Express (Shy Guy and Wiggler) Piranha Pipes (Piranha Plant and Podoboo) Cheep Charger (Cheep Cheep and Blooper) Goo Goo Buggy (Baby Mario and Baby Luigi) Chomp Wagon (Chain Chomp and Fire Chomp) F.L.U.D.D-er (Pianta and Noki) Spike Toped Shell (Buzzy Beatle and Spike Top) Poke'Mobile (Pikachu and Raichu) Cloud Car (Lakitu and Spiny) Baby Booster (Baby Peach and Baby Daisy) Hamerang (Hammer Bro and Boomarang Bro) Surfcar (Dixie Kong and Funky Kong) Booster Star (Luma and Star Bunny) Flame Car (Fire Bro and Ice Bro) ParaShell (ParaGoomba and Paratroopa) Heli Shy Guy (Fly Guy and Flutter) Warp Star (Kirby and Meta Knight) Cosmic Fire (Cosmic Mario and Cosmic Luigi) Turbo Gooper (Boss Bass and Gooper Blooper) Petey Prowler (Petey Piranha and Dino Piranha) TNT Barrel (King K Rool and Kritter) Shooting Star (Rosalina and Polari) Magikruiser (Larry Koopa and Kamek) Dry Bowser Shell (Dry Bowser and Shadow Mario) Spooky Speeder (King Boo and Boolossus) Circus Ball Car (Lemmy Koopa and Wendy O. Koopa) Magic Piano Cart (Iggy Koopa and Ludwig Von Koopa) Flying Squirrel Car (Waddlewing and Cat Goomba) Bully Bus (Morton Koopa Jr and Roy Koopa) Best Friends Booster (SpongeBob and Patrick) Spooky Dasher (Man Ray and Dirty Bubble) Turbo Tastic (Squidward and Sandy) Fancy Kart (Pearl and Mr Krabs) Evil Brute (Plankton and Dennis) Chocolate Bar Car (Fred and Tom) All Toys (Swiper and Robot Butterfly) Thomas Stage (Thomas and Percy) Items all the same from Mario Kart Wii (minus Blooper) Courses Note: there are two courses splitted into two series: Shy Guy Ship series and Starship Mario series. Shy Guy Ship 2 replaces Luigi Circuit, but Starship Mario 2 replace Green Hill Zone. Mushroom Cup: Toad Town Shy Guy Ship 1 Peach's Secret Slide Wario Ware Flower Cup: Mario Circuit Shy Guy Ship 2 Pokemon Island DK Jungle Star Cup: Comet Observatory Starship Mario 1 The Halberd Good Egg Galaxy Special Cup: Penguin Cross Swiper Cup Other Vonucuo World 1-1 (Super Mario Bros) Starship Mario 2 Rainbow Road Retro Cups: Shell Cup: DS Waluigi Pinball N64 Mario Raceway Wii Coconut Mall GCN Baby Park Banana Cup: N64 DK's Jungle Parkway GCN DK Mountain Wii Koopa Cape GCN Peach Beach Leaf Cup: Wii Maple Treeway DS Peach Gardens Wii Dry Dry Ruins DS Yoshi Falls Lightning Cup: SNES Ghost Valley 2 N64 Choco Mountain WII DK's Snowboard Cross N64 Toads Turnpike Battle Cources: Trial Planet Peach's Castle Bomb-Omb Battlefield Summit Nintendo Wii Starship Mario Engine Room Retro Cources: N64 Skysraper GBA Battle Cource 2 GCN Luigi's Mansion DS Tart Top Wii Funky Staduim Trivia * The game has been named Mario Kart: Double Clash!!, but a youtuber will renamed "Clash" into "Klash". Category:Games Category:Mario Kart Games